Healing Hearts
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Phoebe is now adult she has left her friends, and Arnold know how hard it was for the both of them to leave their friends. Soon they forgot about them and then Phoebe and Arnold have 2 daughters named Alice Anna Perlstein and Lucy Tara Perlstein.
1. Chapter 1

It was years since the class have left Ms Frizzle to high school, they were all together til Arnold asked Phoebe if she would marry him. So Phoebe was going to get married soon, and she will not be seeing her friends for a long time. And she needs to tell Keesha, Dorothy Ann, Janet and Wanda about what is going on with her life now and then, so she needs to tell her girl friends in a way. Phoebe is now 24 years old and Arnold is now 25 and they've been dating since high school.

Phoebe was in her room she wonders how will she tell her girlfriends and she was thinking about when she and Arnold first met.

_(Flash back)_

_In elementary school a red haired girl named Phoebe who is 5 years old and she was playing with her other friends._

_"Tag Phoebe!"_

_"I'll get you Dorothy Ann, wait til I get you."_

_Phoebe was running with her friends as she bumped into a student and they fell down._

_"I'm sorry to bumped into you."_

_"I'm so sorry I didn't see you."_

_"Wait a minute."_

_"Who are you?" Phoebe asked._

_"I'm Arnold, what's your name?"_

_"Phoebe, my name is Phoebe."_

_"That's a beautiful name."_

_"I love that name,"_

_"Do you want to be friends?" Arnold asked._

_"Sure we can, wanna play tag with us?"_

_"Sure, who doesn't like tag?"_

_"Then you're it!"_

_In grade 4_

_Phoebe was 9 years old and she was wondering about how Arnold was doing_

_"Hey Phoebe, we missed you in the summer."_

_"Hey Wanda, I missed you girls."_

_"We missed you too."_

_"Arnold's in our class again." Carlos fluttered out as Phoebe's eyes went on crush mode, she never had a crush on anyone last year when Ms Frizzle. But she has been hiding the crush from Arnold._

_"Really?"_

_"Yep, he's in our class room."_

_"Can I see him?"_

_"Sure you can Pheebs, let's get going." _

_In grade 10_

_Phoebe was walking down the hall at lunch time to see Arnold behind her picking up her note book._

_"Phoebe, you dropped this."_

_"Thanks Arnold, what would I have done if I lost it."_

_"Phoebe, can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure Arnold, anything."_

_"You will go out with me?"_

_"Yes, I will." Phoebe replied as she hugged Arnold._

_(End of flash back)_

"Yes, now I know how to tell me friends."

AT the meadow one day Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Janet and Phoebe were running around til they fell down on the ground.

"Wow, I can't wait til we do this again."

"We'll do it when Phoebe and Arnold come back from their honeymoon."

"Girls, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Phoebe?"

"You can tell us, we're all girls." Keesha said.

"It's bad."

"What is bad?"

"When me and Arnold get married, we're not going to be together anymore."

"Why?"

"Because when me and Arnold get married, we'll won't have time to spend time with you girls and the boys."

"Does that mean, we're all not your friends anymore?"

"No! you girls will always be my friends, and Arnold's friends too. That goes with the boys."

"So Phoebe, I'm guessing this is where you leave all of us."

"Yes I'm afraid so Dorothy Ann, but me and Arnold will find away to get us all back together."

"And someday, we'll find us whole again."

"You can come see me and Arnold one day, I swear you will come see us."

"We will Phoebe, and best friends who were once together. But it is time that you have to go; but friends always stay together."

"Good bye my friends, we'll see each other someday."

"We will see you and Arnold soon, we'll miss you too." Wanda said as she and her friends were saying good bye to their friend until, Phoebe was gone.

At her house Phoebe was alone in her room, she was sad that she had to leave her friends that they have been her and Arnold's friends ever since they were 5 years old.

"Phoebe!" called her father "Are you ok in your room?"

"I'm fine dad, I'm just sad that I have to leave my friends once me and Arnold get married."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No dad, I'll be fine." Phoebe said "I just need some time alone."

"Ok, call me if you need anything."

Phoebe was alone and sad, she couldn't know what to do that she is leaving her friends.

"Why did I have to leave me friends..." Phoebe sobbed and the phone ranged from her cell phone, she reached for her phone in the charger and answered it. Arnold was calling Phoebe on her number, she got Arnold and started to talk to her friend on the phone.

"Phoebe, are you ok?"

"No I am not Arnold, I am sad that we have to leave our friends behind us."

"I know you are sad Phoebe, I am too. But they'll see us again someday."

"Yeah...I'm sure they will see us again one day."

"I know your upset Phoebe, but we have to learn to let things go even if it is hard." Arnold said "But don't worry Phoebe, we have memories about our friends. And they will remind us about all the good times we had together, and Ms Frizzle. She was amazing, even I had bad feelings about what she was doing before. But then I got used to her, and she was our best teacher in the world."

"She was our favorite teacher Arnold, so do you want a house or an apartment?"

"I've bought a house for two of us, it's a big house."

"Wow, it's for both of us?"

"Yes it is Phoebe, I've got our life planed out."

"Ok Arnold, that sounds like a good plan."

"Phoebe, who is on the phone?"

"It's Arnold, daddy."

"Oh ok then Phoebe, just checking on you."

"Thanks dad."

"So Phoebe, are you still upset about leaving our friends?" Arnold asked.

"Yes I am still upset, but I'm going to be ok. Our wedding is in a few more weeks, I can hardly wait."

"Me too, my parents are watching me."

"My father is watching me...But my mother passed, so she won't get to see me get married, but in spirit she will."

"She will Phoebe, she'll always watch over you."

"That's true."

"Honey I have to go now, I have to help my mom and dad with things."

"Ok sweet heart, I'll call you back whenever I can."

"Ok then. Bye my love."

"Bye to you too my hunny bunny." Phoebe then hanged up her cell phone and went down stairs to see her father brought home Chinese food.

"Dad? I didn't know you went out."

"I did after I checked on you."

"Thanks daddy, now at my old school; my teacher brought Chinese food a few times."

"I bet she did, before you met Ms Frizzle."

"I missed Ms Frizzle, I wonder what she is doing."

"I was thinking the same thing Phoebe, I can't wait til you and Arnold get married."

"I'm excited too daddy, but sad that I have to leave you."

"I'll be ok with my Pit bull Batman and my Rottweiler Catwomen."

"I know you will daddy, your dogs will take care of you." Phoebe smiled.

A few weeks later it was Arnold and Phoebe's wedding and the bride was getting ready.

"Phoebe, are you ready yet?"

"In one minute daddy, give me one more minute." Phoebe got her hair all brushed and went out to her dad.

"You look very beautiful Phoebe, your husband is waiting for you."

Phoebe walked the ile to Arnold with her father by her side, she looked to her side to see Arnold's parents waved to Phoebe as she waved and smile back at them as she got near where Arnold is.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am Arnold, I am not afraid."

"So everyone we are all here today for the mirage of Arnold Perlstein; and Phoebe Terse. So, do you Arnold take Phoebe to be your wife?"

"I do take her to be my wife."

"And do you Phoebe, take Arnold to be your husband?"

"I do take him to be my husband."

"I may now present you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

After the kiss Phoebe's father came up to his daughter and smiled.

"You did the right thing Phoebe, you kept your heart strong. And you went for who you want."

"Thanks daddy, I will take care of myself."

"Good girl."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

After their honeymoon Phoebe and Arnold lived in a house that Arnold bought 4 months ago and they are a happy couple. They've been married for a year in a half now and things got settled in with the new couple.

Phoebe was in her room, she was writing letters to her friends. She sighed as she looked at all the pictures from her past, she was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling wondering where her friends are now.

"I wonder, where our friends are." Phoebe fought of her friends being with her since they were young children and then her cell phone ranged, it was Dorothy Ann on her phone one of her friends was calling her "Hello?"

"Phoebe, I am so glad you picked up the phone."

"I am glad that you are calling me Dorothy Ann."

"I missed you and Arnold, and I was calling to see how are you two making out at your new house."

"Very good, and things are going very well. I missed you and Carlos."

"Thanks Phoebe, I missed you too."

"So how are Wanda; Janet, Keesha and the rest of our friends?"

"Keesha and Tim just got married yesterday and Wanda and Ralphie are fine with their 2 in a half year old son named Wayne and their 4 month old daughter Winnie."

"Keesha and Tim got married? say congrats to them for me and Arnold. And How's Janet?"

"Janet's got a boyfriend."

"She did? awww, I hope he's nice to her."

"He is nice Phoebe. His name is Max, and he is very nice. Janet says he's cute and, me and Carlos have a year old daughter in the house who is like me. And we have another girl coming in 5 months." Dorothy Ann said.

"You're pregnant Dorothy Ann? That's great, what's your year in a half old daughter's name?"

"Her name is Carrie and our second daughter's name is going to be, Celeste."

"That's a cute name, tell Carlos that congrats."

"I will Phoebe, so are you going to have kids with Arnold?" Dorothy Ann asked.

"I am hoping too, I don't know when but we are planing on that."

"I hope so, because Janet is getting married next year and we have children but it's Keesha and you."

"I have to go now Dorothy Ann, can you call me later if you can?"

"Sure I can Phoebe, bye."

"Bye."

Arnold came in the bedroom a hour later and saw that Phoebe was behind him.

"Ah, you scared me girl."

"I know I did Arnold, while you were at work. Dorothy Ann called me and asked how we were doing, and said that she hopes that we have kids."

"I've wanted to have kids Phoebe for a while, and we've never got time to talk about it."

"Maybe we can talk about this..." Phoebe got closer to Arnold and they started kissing while standing and Phoebe fell backwards she threw Arnold over her.

"Phoebe what was that for?"

"I want to start a family."

"Right now?"

"Yes, we've been married for a year in a half now."

"Sure we can start, are you sure?"

"I am very sure Arnold."

A couple weeks went by and nothing has happened to the couple til one day, something was not right withh Arnold and Phoebe.

"Phoebe, why did you go to the pharmacy?"

"I just had to do a test, and I have took it."

"Can I see?"

"Wait til we get home Arnold, because I've know the answer." Phoebe said as she saw her father and Arnold's parents til they heard a gun shot from Phoebe's long lost bully named Mike, and his pit bulls named Jack and Jake.

"Oh god." Arnold and Phoebe hid from the gun shooting "Our parents, they're outside where the shooting is."

"I'll go get my dad."

"No Phoebe, you might be pregnant."

"Why?" Phoebe asked as she had fear going through her eyes.

"I don't wanna lose you." Arnold replied as Mike's gun had no ammo then he tackled Mike and pined him to the ground, Phoebe got the gun and reloaded the gun and saw that she has a few shots left. She aimed her gun at Jack and Jake and killed them both a single bullet.

"Mike, you're killing days are over."

"But Phoebe, please don't sent me to jail."

"Mom dad!"

"Arnold, we're safe and we're glad you and your wife are safe."

"We are glad you or Phoebe didn't get shot."

"Cops, take Mike away and the pitbulls take them somewhere far away."

"Phoebe! daddy's coming!"

"Daddy!" Phoebe raced to her father and her pregnancy test fell off of her purse and hugged her father.

"I am glad you are safe."

"I was more worried about you daddy, I was scared that I would have lose you."

"Phoebe, is this true?"

"Yes Arnold, I am pregnant."

"That's amazing Phoebe, we're having a baby." Arnold hugged his wife, they hugged and they ended with a kiss and everyone was happy for the couple.

"Phoebe, I am so proud of you. I really knew you would have children someday."

"I know daddy, you're going to be a grandfather."

"Arnold. I am proud of you, because you knocked Phoebe up. And you will be a amazing dad."

"You'll both be grand parents, I just knew you will be around for that."

"How far are you my daughter?"

"I'm 6 weeks."

"Wow, that far?"

"Yes." Phoebe replied as she hugged her father.

"I am so happy for you, you will be a mother."

"I wanted to have children for a long time, so my wish came true." Phoebe replied.

"It looks like it did Phoebe."

After a couple months of being pregnant; Phoebe and Arnold have been waiting for their child to come but nothing had happened and they were still waiting.

Phoebe was writing a leader to her teacher Ms Frizzle when Arnold came home from work.

"Honey, I'm home."

"Arnold!" Phoebe rushed to her husband and hugged him as he kissed Phoebe and kissed her stomach.

"I am glad to be home with you."

"I am just glad you are home too Arnold." Phoebe replied.

"Look at you grown up women and becoming a mom."

"I know Arnold, I am so happy that we're having our first child. I can't wait for my water to break."

"I can't wait for that either Phoebe, how's the baby."

"It's very good, and I am feeling moving in there."

Arnold had his hand and Phoebe's hand on her swollen stomach and felt a new life kicking.

"It's moving allot when I am around."

"That is same with me."

A couple hours later, before Phoebe and Arnold had to go to bed. Phoebe was feeling cramps happening in her stomach, she came in their bedroom Arnold saw that Phoebe was having really bad cramps.

"Phoebe? are you ok?"

"I don't know Arnold, I'm having really bad cramps." Phoebe had one hand on her stomach and her other hand on her dresser, breathing heavily.

"Are you having contractions?" Arnold was worried about his wife and the child that is inside of her "Is the baby coming."

"The contractions am I having?" Phoebe replied as she felt another contraction passing through her body "Yes. And is the baby coming?" Phoebe breathed through her speaking "I think the baby is coming, Arnold we need to get to the hospital."

"Phoebe, what should I do?"

"Call my daddy, call your parents...Ah! then call the hospital."

Arnold phoned Phoebe's father and was waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mr Trease, it's your son in law Arnold."

"Arnold, you seemed to be upset what's wrong?"

"I think Phoebe's going into labor, meet us at the hospital ok."

"I'll be on my way Arnold, I'll see you and my daughter at the hospital."

"Ok then, bye."

"Arnold, what dd daddy said?" Phoebe asked as she felt another contraction hit her.

"Breathe in and out Phoebe, slowly; your father's meeting us at the hospital."

"That's great Arnold!"

"Ok calm down sweetheart, focus on breathing and don't worry about all the pain that you are in."

"Call your parents now."

"Ok Phoebe I will do that." Arnold then got to the phone again and called his parents.

"Hello?"

"Mom, you and dad have to be at the hospital with Phoebe's dad."

"What is it Arnold? is something wrong?"

"Yes and no. I think Phoebe is going into labor, and you and dad have to meet us at the hospital."

"Ok Arnold, me and your father are on our way to meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks mom, I love you. Bye."

"I love you too Arnold, bye."

"What did your parents say?"

"My mom said that she and my dad, are meeting your dad at the hospital."

"AH! Arnold it hurts!"

"I know it does, come on let's get in the car." Arnold said.

When Arnold got the car warmed up Phoebe was in the front seat with the heat on at 11 pm in the night.

"Arnold, I think my water's going to break."

"Let me see; what should I take?" Arnold fought for a moment then he smiled and had a idea "I know. I'll take a video camera, a blanket, a stuffed Simba and Nala, some snacks, a baby blanket, Phoebe's I pod, soft music and Phoebe's ear phones. This should last us a couple of days."

"Arnold! what is taking you so long...AH!"

"Phoebe are you doing ok?" Arnold asked as he saw that the front seat beside him was wet and Phoebe's night gown was wet as well.

"Arnold, my water just broke. We need to meet our parents quickly!"

"Ok Phoebe, let me put this stuff in the car then we can go." Arnold put the things in the car and grabbed his keys and he jumped in the car.

"Can you get there please!"

"I will Phoebe, you do not push. All you do is breathe in and out."

It was now 11:30 pm the couple were on the way to the hospital Phoebe was breathing in and out while Arnold was driving.

"Are we there yet?"

"We are now, let me parked the car then we can get in." Arnold parked and car and helped Phoebe out of the car.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I am ok...But these contractions are a pain!"

"Mom and dad, go to the trunk and bring all the things that are on my list."

"Ok Arnold, we'll meet you and Phoebe in the hospital delivery room."

"Ok my daughter, breathe in and out."

"I am breathing! at my old school, we were never allowed to have children."

"I know Phoebe, but now we're in the hospital. So we'll get a doctor and they'll deliver the baby."

"How may I help you?"

"My wife is in labor, this is her father and my mom and dad. We need a doctor to be in the delivery room."

"Ok I will get a doctor and he will meet you at the delivery room."

"Thanks Ms, ok Phoebe. Me; my mom, my dad and your dad will help you get to the delivery room."

After hours went by and Phoebe has been in labor for 12 hours and the baby is still not born yet.

"Ok Phoebe, you're fully dilated."

"Thanks doctor Mac, I can't believe I am done being pregnant." Phoebe sighed as she gripped Arnold's hand tighter.

"Don't break his fingers."

"It will take more than that to break, me doctor Mac."

"Ahh!"

"Hang in their sweetheart."

"Daddy!" Phoebe shrieked in pain.

"I never knew it was going to take this long."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Push Phoebe, come on push."

"You can do it my daughter, I will stay with you."

"This hurts Arnold, I can't do it anymore I am so tired."

"I know you are tired Phoebe; but you have to stay awake a bit longer, and I know it will hurt."

"I still can't do it. It hurts too much!"

"I know it hurts Phoebe, but I need you to try."

"Come on Phoebe push."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Phoebe screamed as she pushed her child til the doctor saw the head coming out of Phoebe."

"Ok Ms Pearlstein, I see the head. So one more push and the child should be out of you."

"I can't do it!"

"Yes you can."

"I can't Arnold, I can't do it!"

"Phoebe listen to me. Yes you can, just one more Phoebe. I will stay with you, I'm never leaving you."

Arnold, I am glad you are not letting me go."

"Ok Phoebe, do one more push. Our child is almost here come on you can do it." Phoebe did one more push and the baby came out and crying was heard from all over the room.

"Congrats Ms Pearlstein, it's a girl."

"A girl?"

"I am so proud of you sweetheart." Arnold said as he kissed his wife on her head.

"We have a daughter Arnold."

"Here she is Phoebe, your new daughter."

"Can I cut the cord?"

"Sure you can Arnold, the father can do it if he wants."

"I'll be back honey." Arnold said as he went to his crying daughter and cut the cord as Phoebe's father was rubbing Phoebe's hand that was gripping Arnold's with.

"You did great sweetheart."

"I did daddy."

"I'm a grandpa."

"We're grandparents now."

Arnold came back to Phoebe and hugged her.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure Phoebe, I'll let you know hold her." doctor Mac gave the baby wrapped in a pink blanket to Phoebe "I will now leave you guys alone."

"Ok thanks."

"She is beautiful Phoebe."

"She is like you Arnold."

Phoebe, Arnold, his parents and Phoebe's father looked at the new baby. She was like Phoebe but she had orange hair like her father's hair.

"Arnold, she has your hair."

"She is like me, she's beautiful."

"What should we name her?"

"I love Alice Anna Pearlstein."

"I think that is amazing name, Alice." Phoebe said as she kissed her child on her forehead.

"I agree with my daughter."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold and Phoebe had took their daughter home after a couple days of being in the hospital and they became one happy family, Phoebe holds her sleeping daughter and looks at Arnold. She had a worried face on her.

"Are you ok?"

"Arnold, I am just scared about how will Alice would act when she gets to our age."

"What are you talking about Phoebe? she'll act like us you'll see."

"It's not that, what if Alice grows up and has friends."

"That's no problem she..."

"What if her friends hurt her? threat her? or worse kill her?"

"That will never happen Phoebe, I saved you from bullies lots of times. And you're still around today."

"But will that happen to our daughter?"

"I'm sure that won't happen, if it does happen we will protect her."

"We'll look out for her Arnold, she's our very beautiful angel." Phoebe looked down at her daughter and kissed her forehead and then Alice opened her eyes and yawned.

"She sure is our angel."

"I'll keep a eye on her when she gets older."

"I will too Phoebe, we'll just hope that Alice gets loved by some boy."

"We'll have to wait and see when she gets older."

Later that night Phoebe and Arnold were talking about something, Phoebe was getting worried about their daughter.

"But Arnold, we can't have my daughter hang out with boys til she says to us that they're nice."

"I know Phoebe, but I should have known about this."

"Well Arnold, at my old school. We were never bullied."

"Well that was good."

Then Alice started to cry as Phoebe rush to the crib and picked Alice up who is 3 days old.

"She's scared, I think she had a nightmare."

"How can babies have nightmares?"

"They just can Arnold, shh it's ok Alice. Don't cry mommy's here, shh."

"You're fine with her?"

"Yes I am Arnold, I just miss my friends." Phoebe sighed as Alice then coughed.

"That's a cute cough."

"I know, but good thing she's not choking on something." Phoebe patted Alice's back as she started to cry again.

"Phoebe, I think she's hungry."

"Ok pass me that bottle of milk Arnold."

"Ok here you go Phoebe." Phoebe fed her daughter and she fell asleep in her arms.

"This baby is really cute."

"I'm sure she is."

After a couple nights later Alice was still waking up the new parents and one of them had to get up and take care of her.

"Arnold, can you change Alice's dipper?"

"Ok Phoebe, I'll get her."

When Arnold got back to sleep Alice started crying again.

"I'll get her this time." Phoebe got up from her bed and went to Alice in her crib, she rocked her baby slowly as she was feeding her baby.

Two weeks later Phoebe woke up on the floor and heard her daughter crying, Phoebe's leg was sore and she had a hard time getting up. And once she did she tried to run to Alice's crib and she felt more pain in her leg Arnold saw that his wife was in pain.

"What happened Arnold?"

"You slipped on water and fell, you passed out for a couple hours. And your leg is not broken, it will be sore for a couple of days."

"That's good that I didn't break it, if I did I will barley walk on it."

"Yeah, that will be really bad."

"How's Alice?"

"She's very tired and hungry, that's why I am putting her to sleep.

"She's a very healthy baby, isn't she?"

"She's very healthy, I am glad she has no health problems."

"Yeah, I'm glad for that too." Phoebe replied as she kissed Arnold's cheek.

A year later Alice is now a year old and she's walking fine.

"Arnold, our daughter is really growing up."

"I wonder how will our friends react, to when they see her?"

"I have no clue Arnold. But Alice, she looks like her father."

"Hey the door bell's ringing."

"Ok go get it Arnold."

Arnold opened the door and saw Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Tim, Wanda, Ralphie and Janet.

"My friends!"

"Arnold!"

"We missed you and Phoebe so much since you and Phoebe got married."

"Come on in."

All of Phoebe and Arnold's friends walked in the house they saw Phoebe with her year old daughter Alice.

"Phoebe, we missed you so much!"

"I've missed all of you so very much."

"We've been thinking of all the fun things we did in the past."

"Like we've been with Ms Frizzle." Ralphie said.

"How's your boyfriend Janet?"

"Very good, Max he's working right now."

"Carlos and Dorothy Ann, how's your family?"

"Our daughters are great."

"And it's not the same without you or Arnold around."

"That's sweet of you Dorothy Ann."

"I've missed you my friend, you gave me good plans to how this and that will work."

"Thanks Wanda, I've missed you too."

"We've got a new German shepherd, and her name is Harley. She's our guard dog." Keesha said.

"That's good."

"Our house holds are so good."

"How's it going Phoebe?"

"I am very good, and I have a daughter who is a year in a half named Alice Anna Pearlstein."

"You have a daughter Alice Perlstein? Awwww, that is so cute." Dorothy Ann replied.

"Yes and Alice looks like Arnold, but she acts like me."

"Yea she does have resembles on you." Keesha said.

"She will grow up to be like her father."

"She is beautiful but we didn't get a chance to see her yet."

"Alice, some meet your friends that I've known when I was a kid."

Alice looked at Phoebe's friends, but then she hid behind Phoebe.

"She's a bit shy."

"Aww, she's so cute."

"I know, but she's a little shy and scared."

"Can she see us?" Carlos asked.

"Alice, comes see my friends. They won't bite."

Alice stepped away from behind Phoebe and sees her friends from Phoebe's past.

"Aww Phoebe, Alice is very beautiful." Wanda said as Alice stood beside her mother.

"Yes she sure is beautiful."

"She looks like her father, by the looks of it."

"Yes she sure looks like her father." Phoebe replied.

"What a beautiful baby."

"Yes, she is a beautiful baby."

"She's like her father, and she'll grow to be just like her father." Tim added.

"Of course she will be growing up to be like her father." Carlos said.

"She's like Arnold, isn't she like you?"

"Yes she does, but the way I see it. She is still like Phoebe." Arnold said.

"I'm like more mother said, but I do have a bit from my father."

"But she will act like you." Dorothy Ann said.

"Of course she will act like me."

"She's so adorable, can Alice come see me?"

"Of course she can come see you."

"Alice, can you come see Wanda?" Alice then walked to Wanda as she picked her up and started to squeal a little. "You're a very good girl Alice, just like her mother."

"You are sweet Wanda, I wish we can all go back to being 8 years old again."

"Yeah I wish we can just go back in time."

"I've missed you guys so much, It feels like it's been forever."

"Yes it has been for a long time."

"Remember that Woodwind south horse program we were in at Ms Frizzle's class, I got Jazz and Arnold got Lachlan?"

"Oh yeah south horse program is she has Jazz and I have Lachlan."

"I rode Lachlan two times. One time is when You had the cold, and the second time was when you had to see your eye doctor."

"Don't forget you rode Lachlan a couple of times, when Jazz got hurt."

"Yeah, I do remember that." Phoebe said.

"I miss the horses at that program we did." Carlos said.

"I miss Jazz so much." Phoebe cried as a few tears went down her face.

"I miss Lachlan."

"I miss Spock." Wanda said.

"I wish we can ride horses again." Arnold added.

"I wish we can do that again, that cantering with Jazz was great."

"Like at the horse program we did, I want Lachlan or Jazz."

"I really wanted to ride on Jazz too."

"Our daughter would love the horse program."

"Oh she would love it, like we all did." Dorothy Ann replied.

"Yes she will love it this program."

"When she gets bigger she will love it, just like we did."

"Yes we sure will as long you can have another baby you want." Arnold said as a fought came to Phoebe's head.

"Arnold, I would love to have another baby with you."

"Yea I wish our princess Alice will hoping to be a big sister."

"I wish for that too." Phoebe replied as she kissed Arnold.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Alice is now 2 years old and she's been trying to talk witch Arnold and Phoebe are trying to teach their daughter to.

Phoebe took the pregnancy test because she was throwing up and didn't know why til her doctor tolled her to take the test, Phoebe took a look at the test and she was 10 weeks pregnant.

"I gotta phone daddy, and tell him about this." Phoebe got to her cell phone and phoned her dad on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello daddy."

"Hi Phoebe, how's my queen Nala doing?"

"Very good, I have something to tell you."

"Tell me Phoebe, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant, again."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes I am daddy."

"That's great my daughter, I can't wait to see a grandson or another granddaughter."

"You're excited as much as I am." Phoebe smiled.

"Did you find out today?"

"Yes I did, I took the test not too long ago."

"I see, you might wanna tell Arnold about this. Because your daughter should know about her becoming a big sister."

"I will tell them daddy."

"I see see you later queen Nala."

"Ok daddy, I love you. Bye."

Phoebe hanged up her cell phone and went to the living room to tell Arnold and Alice about her pregnancy.

"Ok Alice, can you say daddy?"

"Da...da...daddy!" Alice shouted as Arnold smiled at the sight of what his daughter said.

"Phoebe, come here. Alice just said her first word."

"What? really? did she said her first word?"

"Yes, she said daddy come here."

"Mommy." Alice then said that made Phoebe smile.

"Arnold, she's so like me. I didn't talked til I was 2 years old."

"See, I was sure taht she acts like you."

"I have something to tell you Arnold."

"What is it Phoebe?"

"I'm pregnant, we're having another baby."

"We're having another baby! Phoebe I am so happy for you."

"I know Alice is going to be a big sister."

"Does your dad know?"

"Yes he does, I called him when I found out I am pregnant and he said congrats to the both of us."

"I am just as happy as you Phoebe, I'll call my mom and dad and tell them about this."

"Go to that, and I will call my friends."

Arnold got to his cell phone and called his parents.

"Hello?"

"Hello mom."

"Hello Arnold, how's your family doing?"

"Very good, Alice is talking now."

"That's wonderful Arnold, so how's Phoebe your wife?"

"Very good, I have some news to tell you."

"What is it Arnold?"

"My wife is pregnant, you're going to have a grandson or another granddaughter on the way."

"I knew that it was coming."

"Oh you silly dad, Arnold's wife is pregnant."

"What was that mom?"

"Just talking to your dad Arnold."

"Oh so what do you think of what I said about Phoebe is pregnant?"

"It's amazing Arnold, I can hardly wait. How far is she?"

"She's 10 weeks."

"That's amazing, well Arnold I will talk to you soon."

"Ok then, by mom."

After a couple days later Phoebe and Arnold tolled their friends in their house that Phoebe is going to have her second child.

"That's so amazing Arnold, you're going to be a dad again."

"Yes, and my baby is Alice's little brother or sister."

"I am so happy for you Phoebe, you'll soon have your second child."

"I will have a boy or another girl, I will have another baby."

"Are you keeping the second one?"

"We are keeping it Carlos."

"Yes they are, according to my research; babies have 9 months in the womb til they can make their appearance."

"We know that, but I am just worried that Alice might get jealous of her new sister or brother."

"She might, but I think she won't get jealous at all."

Phoebe is now 6 months pregnant and she's adopted a Doberman dog named Elsa and she is 2 years old.

Alice has been playing with Elsa and she was a great dog to have in her family.

"Catch Elsa."

"Woah, Alice be careful where you throw. You could have break something."

"Sorry mommy."

"It's ok Alice, Arnold can you come down here."

"Sure what is it Phoebe?"

"I need you to give all the baby shower invitations to our friends."

"How can you wash the baby when it's not even born yet?"

"A baby shower is a party Alice."

"They're will be cake with ice cream, cookies, juice and presents. It's like a early birthday party for the baby."

"Just you wait Alice, very soon you'll be a big sister."

When Phoebe is now 9 months pregnant she was tired and cranky, she can't wait to have her second child very soon and Alice is 2 in a half years old.

Alice was wondering around with her dog Elsa when will Phoebe have her baby.

"Arnold, I am so excited I can't wait for my water to break."

"I can't wait for that either Phoebe, and I love you."

"I love you too Arnold." Phoebe and Arnold hugged for a couple of minutes til Phoebe felt cramps but they were not that painful she ignored the cramps.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just having cramps that's all."

"Ok then, let me know if you start to feel anything unusual."

"Ok then Arnold, I will."

A couple days went by and Phoebe was 6 days over due and she is wondering if her baby is ok or not.

"I just can't wait for my water to break Arnold, and I am ready to have this baby."

"I know you are ready Phoebe, but we just gotta wait a but. Babies do take time to grow."

Later at night Phoebe was about to get to bed when she felt sharp pains within her Arnold, knew what was happening.

"Phoebe, what's the matter?"

"I'm feeling really bad cramps Arnold."

"I'm sure they'll go away, drink some water then get into bed and you will wake up the cramps will be all gone."

At 8 am Phoebe woke up with more cramps in her abdomen she gripped her stomach as Arnold woke up and Alice came in her parents bedroom.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"Oh Arnold, the cramps are back."

"We'll get you something to eat and..."

"Ahhh!" Phoebe screamed as she grabbed on to the dresser and Alice looked worried.

"Is mommy going to die?"

"No Alice, mommy's going to be fine."

"I'll be ok Alice, I'm just having pains during my pregnancy that's all."

"We gotta take Phoebe to the hospital."

"No I'm fine Arnold, it was a false alarm."

"Oh I see, I fought you were in labor."

"I'm not Arnold, I fought I was in labor but I wasn't."

Later on that day Phoebe, Arnold, Elsa and Alice were at Wanda and Ralphie's place with Janet, Keesha, Tim, Wanda, Ralphie and Carlos with the children of the parents when Phoebe and Arnold were watching a scary movie.

"I'm scared Arnold."

"It's just a movie."

"I know it is Arnold." Phoebe replied with a kiss on Arnold's face.

"Look, the movie is done." Tim said "There's always a good ending in every movie."

"Yes, there is."

"So why not let's go and have some ice cream."

"I'm with you Wanda."

"Yeah, let's get the kids."

Everyone was out of the couch til Phoebe's cramps were back.

"Ohh, guys. I don't think we should go."

"Why?"

"Phoebe, is something wrong?"

"Arnold, I think the baby's coming."

"Oh no."

"Oh bad, oh bad, oh bad bad bad bad."

"Calm down all of you, anybody's gone through that pain before."

"Yes, but I'm feeling allot of cramps."

"Here Phoebe, let me call your dad." Keesha said as she went to call Phoebe's dad.

"I'll call your parents Arnold." Tim said as he went to call Arnold's parents.

"What do I do?"

"You just calm her down Arnold, I know you're scared."

"Ok Janet, I haven't did this in 2 years since Alice was born."

"Arnold, can you get Dorothy Ann to come home so she can look after Alice and her friends while we're in the hospital?"

"I'll call her right now and see if she can come home and look after Alice and her friends while we're at the hospital." Arnold got on the phone and phoned Dorothy Ann til the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Dorothy Ann, it's Arnold."

"Hello Arnold, what's going on?"

"Can you come home to look after Alice and her friends for me? Phoebe's having the baby now and we need to get to the hospital."

"I can come home and Alice and her friends, you call on my cell when the baby is born."

"Ok thank you Dorothy Ann, see you in a few minutes."

"What did she say Arnold?" Phoebe asked as she grasped her swollen stomach as another contraction shot passed her.

"She said she will be here in a few minutes."

"Ok Phoebe, let's go have the baby."

"Daddy, is mommy going to die?"

"No she is not going to die, she's having her baby."

"I will be ok Alice, now be good for Dorothy Ann." Phoebe smiled as she kissed her daughter as Dorothy Ann came to baby sit Alice.

"Hello Arnold, I am very glad to come and see Alice and babysit her because you are having another child."

"Arnold, the cramps are very strong and they are hurting more." Phoebe groaned as she grasped her stomach.

"You two better get going,or Phoebe's dropping the baby here."

"We better get going, so Dorothy Ann I will call you when the baby is born. Then you and Alice will come and see us at the hospital with the new baby."

Dorothy Ann saw that Phoebe's water has broken, she knew that Phoebe is going into labor not just having bad cramps.

"I'll be fine Alice, I will see you in a while." Phoebe hugged and kiss her daughter as she and Arnold got in the car and they were on their way to the hospital.

"Breathe in and out Phoebe."

"I am Arnold, this really hurts."

"I know it does Phoebe, we've been through this with Alice. And I am sure you will go through with this one."

"Oh no, something's wrong."

"Oh no, what is it?"

"The car is broken down."

"What's going on?"

"The car is broken down."

"I'll call a tow truck to pick it up to be fix." Tim said.

"Oh no...Arnold what are we going to do, I can't have this baby in this car! We have to get to the hospital right now, the baby's coming! I'm not giving birth in your car!"

"Dorothy Ann is coming to us, so that means we're getting out of the car."

"What?! This means we can't make it to the hospital?! Oh my gosh, well I guess I'll have to have a baby at her house! Hurry up or it won't make it!" Phoebe screamed in pain as Dorothy Ann helped Arnold open the car doors and help Phoebe out of the car.

"Bring Phoebe back in the house and have her lie down on the couch, and we'll think of something."

"Hurry Arnold, I can drop a baby here very soon."

"I know Phoebe, just breathe in and out."

After a couple of minutes Phoebe's father and Arnold's parents came to Wanda and Ralphie's house.

"Got someone to drive us to the hospital?"

"They're not picking up."

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?What are we gonna do?" Wanda was panicking "Phoebe's in labor and there's no one to help her."

"Wait a minute, there is help."

"They're is Dorothy Ann?"

"A midwife."

"What is a Midwife?"

"According to my research, a midwife is like a doctor. But only delivers babies."

"Have you delivered babies before?"

"Me?" Keesha asked "I've only delivered puppies and kittens."

"I think I have done it before my first girl was born." Dorothy Ann said.

"Is mommy going to be ok daddy?"

"I'll be fine Alice, go and play with your friends."

"Tim, Carlos, Janet, Keesha and Ralphie you take care of the children of us."

"Is it just me, or things are getting bad?"

"Oh no."

"There's a police man out at my door." Wanda said "Let me deal with him.

"Wanda Tennelli, you are sued by a teenager boy for hurting him."

"Well he is lying, I never have hurt anyone in my life. So you can tell that boy that he is lying so you can arrest him for this."

"Ok Wanda, I am sorry for this. But I will tell this boy about this and arrest him."

When the police left Phoebe stood up.

"You must stay down Phoebe."

"I have to let Elsa in." Phoebe walked slowly to the back door and let Elsa in as she kissed Ralphie's face.

"Take care of Elsa too." Arnold added.

"Ok come on kids, and Elsa let's go do stuff."

"Daddy, I need help."

"Ok Phoebe, I've got you with Arnold's mother. It's ok."

"This hurts daddy, so much I can barley move a little."

"I know it hurts Phoebe, you've been through this before.

"You should have stay home today."

"This really hurts Arnold."

"I know it does Phoebe."

Dorothy Ann saw Phoebe's father and Arnold's parents leave Arnold to help his wife the rest of the way.

"You're ok Arnold."

"You did this to me Arnold! You are never touching me again!" Phoebe snapped at Arnold as he turned to Wanda.

"It's ok Arnold, Phoebe is saying those things when she's in pain. But all these things she says about you, she doesn't mean it. She is just excited for the baby to come and not only that she is in allot of pain, she needs you."

Phoebe was in labor for 7 hours and the baby is still not born yet.

"Arnold, the baby's coming now!"

"I know Phoebe, stay calm and breathe in and out."

"Arnold, the cramps are getting stronger."

Dorothy Anna saw that Phoebe's water is breaking.

"Phoebe, you're water is breaking!"

"Arnold, my water just broke."

"The baby's coming now."

"Arnold, I'm scared."

"I know you are Phoebe, but you'll be ok."

"So let me see what we have now...Phoebe, you're at 7 cm."

"Well I didn't know I was that dilated."

"This baby is coming; and I better get a blanket, scissors and gloves."

"Be quick Dorothy Ann."

"Arnold, I'm very scared."

"I know you are Phoebe, but you'll be fine when this is all over."

"I wonder when will the baby be here."

"It will be here soon Wanda, just you wait."

"Ah, this baby's coming now!"

"This baby is not waiting it feels like, it wants to come out now." Dorothy Ann saw that Phoebe was at 10 cm "Ok Phoebe, you're at 10 cm. Time to start pushing."

"Arnold, don't leave me."

"Don't worry honey, I won't leave you."

"I'm glad you're staying with me."

"Yeah, and I'm glad you're at my side."

"Ok Phoebe, whenever your body tells you to push. You go with it."

Phoebe started to push her baby out she screamed in pain as she stopped and started breathing again.

"The baby's coming now."

"I know it is Arnold, you're getting excited." Wanda said as she calmed Arnold down.

"Arnold..." Phoebe groaned as Arnold help Phoebe's hand as she started to cry more in pain.

"It's ok Phoebe."

"Push Phoebe, you have to push." Dorothy Ann said as Phoebe screamed in pain as she pushed her baby out and Dorothy Ann, then saw the head coming out of Phoebe.

"Arnold, I can't do this I can't, it hurts too much!"

"Phoebe, I see the head. Just another push and we'll have the shoulders."

"But it hurts too much! I can't do it!"

"Phoebe, I know it hurts too much. But you can do this, you're almost there."

"Phoebe, I know it hurts. But you gotta stay with us." Wanda said.

"Push now Phoebe." Dorothy Ann said as Phoebe did one more push and she pushed her child out of her and screamed in horror as she fell back as her head sank into her pillow, and then she started breathing heavily as she looked up at Dorothy Ann and crying could be heard from all over the room."

"It's a girl."

"Oh gosh, she's here." Phoebe replied as she kissed Arnold as Dorothy Ann brought the baby girl to the parents and she rested the baby on Phoebe's chest.

"Would you like to cut the cord Arnold?"

"Sure." Arnold replied as he cute the cord and Dorothy Ann wrapped the baby in a blanket and gave it back to Phoebe.

"Arnold, your second daughter looks like your wife."

"She looks like me Arnold."

"She has your eyes Phoebe."

"She does."

"What will her name be?"

"Lucy Tara Pearlstein, Lucy was my mother's name before she died."

"That's a amazing name Phoebe, I love it allot."

After a few years Alice is now 7 years old and Lucy is now 5 years old.

"Alice and Lucy, they grow up so fast."

"They sure do Phoebe, I will never forget the first day we both met in school."

"I'll never forget that too Arnold, I love you so much."

"I love you too Phoebe, I love you more than anything."

end of chapter 4


End file.
